Miguel O'Hara (Earth-6375)
, , | Relatives = Tyler Stone (biological father, deceased); Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-6375 | BaseOfOperations = Heroic Age; formerly 2099, Moblie | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, talons | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cook; former Reality Jumper, Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Tony Bedard; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles Vol 1 75 | Death = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Miguel gained his spider-powers while trying to return his genetic code to it's original form. His boss, Tyler Stone (later revealed to be his father), drugged Miguel in order to maintain his loyalty to the company. To kick the monkey, as it were, Miguel tried to rewrite his DNA. However, a jealous co-worker messed with the prototype machine to code not only Miguel's DNA, but a spider's DNA, as well. And cue a new Spider-Man was born in the year 2099. Miguel was raised a child genius, given the best opportunities and private schooling given to him by Tyler Stone and Alchemax, to obtain his future scientific services. Proteus traveled to Earth-928 (the original Spider-Man 2099's reality), arriving at a time before Doom conquered the United States (causing a divergence, creating an alternate 2099 reality designation Earth-6375). While there, Proteus took control of the Hulk. Miguel assisted the Exiles in their battle against Proteus, but was subdued and unmasked. With his secret identity now all over the Net, Miguel realized his life was over if he remained in his reality. He urged the Exiles to let him aid in their mission to stop Proteus. After joining the Exiles and defeating Proteus, Miguel followed the fellow Exiles in their missions providing a spaceship in Earth-552 and being brainwashed by Susan Storm's HYDRA in Earth-1720 along with Blink and Longshot. Once arrived in Earth-187319 he met the Gwen Stacy of that reality and they both fell in love for each other. When Gwen's reality was going to be destroyed Miguel pleaded her to come with him and the Exiles but she refused because she was as soulless as the rest of the people of her world and decided to die along with her reality. Miguel tried then to remaining with her but his pushed towards his friends and saved from the destruction of Gwen's reality. The explosion still divided the Exiles and send them to different realities, sending Miguel in his own reality but time-displaced in the past, precisely into the Heroic Age. There he was founded by the Mary Jane Watson of that reality that helped him to overcome his guilty for Gwen and begin a new life. The two fall in love and together they opened a restaurant taking advantage of Miguel's skill in cooking. There the other Exiles found him and after seeing that he founded a new home and how happy he was they leaved him with Mary Jane and returned to the Crystal Palace. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Miguel is a skilled cook. | Links = }} Category:Copy Edit Category:Exiles (Panoptichron) members Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Claws Category:Wallcrawling Category:Doctors Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Dating Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Retired Characters Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Alchemax Experiment